


Summer Love Tea

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fem!Kai, Utopia, Utopia AU, WITCHES AU, Witches, fem!chen, fem!d.o., fem!suho, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: [Prompt #A32] Junhee thought when Jungeun said "Break a leg, unnie", she didn't mean literally.





	Summer Love Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the prompter (and everybody else) will have as much fun reading this as I had while writing! I will be forever thankful for K for listening to my whining, and T for suggesting the title and saving the completion of this piece.

Junhee remembered that day like it was yesterday. The new hospital in the name of health Spirits, this one in particular dedicated to Li Tieguai, a healing spirit, just opened its gates to the public, and it happened to be established one block away from the little teahouse Junhee operated. She remembers, because they had a big festival about it, and her shop was full of elegant witches and warlocks, talking about how nice and in demand the new hospital is in the area, and ordered liters of her special Cool Summer Iced Tea, and they've never had another day when they needed resupply so many things. Her supplier, Chanyeol still mentions the day he had to deliver more lavenders he had seen in his entire life. 

She also remembers, because that was the first day _he_ visited. _He_ had a nice smile, and dimples, oh, Spirits, his _dimples_ and the softest voice Junhee had ever heard, and Junhee felt like all the Spirits blessed her just to be in such a perfect man's presence. She still remembers, he ordered a Fairy Garden Tea, it suited him perfectly in Junhee's humble opinion. He sat down to a group of Healers, who were still in their cloaks, and if Minseon didn't nudge her, she would've spent the rest of the afternoon staring at him. Thank the Spirits for Minseon.

He became a regular after that. Jungda found out for her favorite boss that the guy was a healer at the new hospital, specialized in children's healing. That made him a bit even more attractive. If it was after his shift, he ordered a Sweet Dreams Mix. If he visited in the morning, on his way to the hospital, he usually had a Spicy Mango Black Tea. Sometimes he came during lunch, with other Healers, and then he had Jasmine Green Tea. Yes, Junhee remembered his orders, and she was always ten times more careful and precise making his drinks, and when she earned a few nice words from him when he was leaving, Junhee ran back to the storage to have her moments.

It took a hasty morning and Jungda's natural easiness (again) for Junhee to learn the guy's name. Yixing. Even his name was perfect. 

*

Junhee always prided herself in being a great Potions Master. Of course, if everyone in the world was born with affinity to magic, it was harder to make oneself a name in the magical professions, but there were a few possibilities even if she was born as a member of the lower ranks. She thanked the Spirits every day she didn't have to sit in a small cubicle all day with a probably very boring job, as an accountant for example.

Potions Masters and Dreamers (or as they were officially called, Seers) were the two ranks with weak magical abilities, they were C ranked witches and warlocks. The PM had a natural talent in handling herbs and most of them found a job in making beauty products, helping Healers out in hospitals and pharmacies, or - as Junhee herself - opened restaurants, tea houses or cafés. The Dreamers saw small bits of the future in their dreams, the place where they could communicate with Spirits, who warned and helped them with smaller and bigger problems in everyday lives. Dreamers often choose a career in Economy, a topic that bored Junhee to death.

One of the higher ranks was B, the rank of Healers, and Charmers. Healers worked in hospitals, improved the lifestyle of their community with curing illnesses and clear diseases away. They were also the only caste with actual magic, although it wasn't a very strong one. They compensated with herbs, potions, weaker spells and minerals. Charmers had a moderate relation to Spirits, they had the ability to make little charms which made the owner of them luckier in reaching their goals, so Charmers usually had their own shops where they sold the charms they made. Junhee and her friends gave a Love Charm for Minseon's birthday a few years ago as a joke. She ended up doing the nasty with her longer-than-humanity-can-remember crush, Jungda in the bathroom that night. Junhee's still a bit sick when she has to go back to that particular bathroom.

The A rank, the highest rank consisted of Summoners and Incantators. Summoners had an immediate relation to the Spirits, in the Old World they would have been called shamans. They had rituals and prayers and offerings to the Spirits, that in turn helped them. Incantators fabricated strong spells and magical rhymes, and like the Healers, used potions and minerals as well.

Of course, most of the people came with mediocre magical abilities at best, so most of the witches and warlocks were ranked C at their birth. There were a number of B ranked witches and warlocks as well, though there was a _significant_ gap between them and C-s. And there were only a few A-s, making them be able to live well off just for using magic. That also meant that while people embraced their ranks, those had few to do with their place in society.

*

While Junhee liked being a PM, she was also grateful for having friends with higher ranks. Aside from making life a bit easier - Junhee was thankful for that Love Charm to Jungeun, dealing with a love-struck Minseon was considerably easier than dealing with a lovesick one, and the fact that Jungeun prepared the charm for free was another upside to it - they were a bit freer to speak their minds at the teashop. Though Junhee suspected Kyungsoon would feel free to speak her mind no matter what.

They were visiting Junhee at the teashop, flower crown in Jungeun’s pinkish hair, Kyungsoon in her always black-as-her-soul attire, fingers subtly intertwined. A guest at one of the tables, a lady with incredibly huge nose and a voice that could make anyone kill themselves at any given moment, were talking - shouting - to her companion. 

" _I_ only use the Aztec names of the Spirits. In my opinion, the Aztecs were closer to understanding the Spirits than any other nation of the Old World. Therefore, anyone who uses Greek or Chinese or other similarly barbaric names is stupid and should be locked up in a mental hospital."

Junhee actually saw it coming in Kyungsoon's eyes, but before she could do anything, her friend was at the lady's table.  
" _I_ only use the Gaelic names of the Spirits. Because the Irish didn't hesitate to kick your ass if you were stupid. Like you _are_. Now please be a doll, and go to hell, before _I_ lock _you_ up in a mental hospital."

Junhee had to chuckle how her customers jaw dropped. The lady rose and stormed out. Her companion, a small, insignificant man with huge spectacles and jumpy character, quickly paid for both for their order, leaving a greater amount than he had to, and with frequent bowing, he hurried after the woman. 

Kyungsoon was a Incantator, and it was obvious that she had a high rank, and her black clothes and menacing glare made everyone who didn't know her be wary. Of course, those close to her - like her girlfriend, Jungeun - knew that most of the time she wasn't being mean, she just had bad eyesight, and she looked like that at mostly everything. She met Junhee and Jungeun in college, and after a few months of hanging out, Junhee found them making out in her and Jungeun's dorm room. 

"So, Junhee, when are we going to finally see your mysterious boyfriend? It's been more than a year you've been gushing about the guy, and we still haven't see him." Kyungsoon sat down beside Jungeun, her arm immediately around her girlfriend's waist.

"I did" Jungda shrieked from the back.

"Too bad I don't count on you as a reliable source."

"You hurt me, Kyungsoon."

"Yixing is... very nice. Sometimes he stays here after he finished his work at the hospital, and we talk." Junhee would like to say, she didn't blush like a teenage girl with her first crush, but then she would have to lie and he hated lying. 

"You mentioned that already" Jungeun teased. "You also mentioned that he's the best-looking man ever, he's a healer so he's automatically hot too, and that you want to bear his kids. Say something we don't know about him."

"He's standing right behind you!"

At that specific moment, Junhee really would have liked to pack her things up, and move to the mountains to live as a hermit for the rest of her life, as Jungda was right: Yixing was standing behind her friends, with a confused but obviously very cute smile, holding money in his hand. And probably he heard everything. Great.

"Hi" he greeted them, and Junhee had the sudden urge to strangle him. Yixing was too polite for his own good, and this was the worst possible moment for that. But then, Yixing smiled at Junhee and all the Spirits around them suddenly warmed up the room. "Hi, Yixing" Junhee said shyly, and a lot less shy and very unified "Hi Yixing" followed from Kyungsoon, Jungeun, Jungda and Minseon, ringing through the café. The nerve of some people. 

"What can I get you?" Junhee asked Yixing, more or less successfully hiding the blush on her face. "You're earlier, then you... uh... usually are..."

"Oh, yes, you're right. It's because there is a nasty epidemic running around, and quite a lot of children have nausea nowadays, because of several reasons. But I saw that you actually have a blend that can help, and I was wondering whether you could make a larger amount, for the hospital. Most of the time, even if the parents are Potion Makers, they are too nervous if small children get sick. I would like to make things easier to them, so maybe I could give them some tea? Your blends are especially tasty, so small children could drink them too. If... if it's alright?"

Junhee almost swooned how thoughtful Yixing was, and she was positive that Jungeun _actually_ swooned. "That... of course. That's very nice of you. I can prepare it by the day after tomorrow, is that good? 

Yixing smiled at her again, with that angelic smile of his, and now Junhee legit swooned. “Also, Miss Junhee, would you mind preparing a Summer Love tea for me? Iced, and to go. It was really refreshing last week, I literally couldn’t stop thinking about it. “

Junhee laughed a bit. She scribbled down a few words, and left to prepare Yixing’s drink. She mixed the hibiscus flower, lemon bee brush, spearmint, rosebuds and orange zest, soaked the blend, and shook them together with ice. She poured the mixture through a strainer on ice and orange slices, wrote Yixing’s name (with a tiny little heart beside it) on the plastic cup, and threw in a few rose petals as decoration, as well.

Yixing already paid at Minseon, so he just took the drink, smiled at Junhee for a last time, and left the café.

“You know,” Kyungsoon said after Yixing was far out of sight, “if I was straight, I would want to bear his kids too.”

*

Junhee placed the order with Chanyeol at that very day, and Spirits bless his soul, he brought the ingredients the next day already. After she closed the shop, Junhee made the blend for Yixing’s children. She usually didn’t make blends in such a large amount, so she had to use her rather rusty math skills – thanks for Minseon, again, who helped out after she couldn’t watch her misery anymore -, and as she moved for the black horehound, she noticed the cardamom on the shelf. She didn’t make many kinds of blends with cardamom, but there was one, popular with young girls and boys, to share with the people they had feelings for, and that gave Junhee an idea.

She quickly finished the Tummypeace, then she took the hibiscus, the lemon bee brush, the dried rose buds, the rosemary, the fennel seeds, and, of course the cardamom, mixed in white tea leaves, she threw in a few pomegranate seeds, and prepared the new blend, made specifically for Yixing.

*

Of course, life would be too easy if everything went according to the plan. When Junhee gave the Tummypeace to the Healer, she also made a cup of iced tea with the new blend, and he offered it to Yixing, _on the house_.

But with Junhee’s luck, obviously, Yixing got an emergency call for the hospital, and had to rush back. Not only the tea was left there, the herb blend as well. A colleague of Yixing dropped in after a while to take the package and approximately that was it.

*

Junhee was on the verge of crying. She couldn't think on any ideas how to woo Yixing - except, of course, marching up to the hospital and confessing him -, as he never dropped in after that, so she did what she was always doing in desperate times: she called Jungeun.

"Aw, it's okay, eonni. Your life isn't over. What about you come over tonight for a movie and a glass of wine? We'll figure something out, just you wait!"

*

It wasn't only one glass of wine Junhee drank that night, of course. Though, if you asked, she would have told you that it was because Kyungsoon teased her about her taste. Again.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? I'm almost surprised. Seriously, eonni, why do you even like these movies? The people of the Old World had terrible ideas about how magic works. Those wands and everything..."

Junhee drank a big chunk of her wine. "Muggles made it. What did you expect?"

Jungeun chuckled softly, and Junhee was seriously thankful for it. She could always lean on Jungeun, and that was something she always admired in the younger - even though she was the older one, and everyone else leaned on Junhee, Jungeun was always there for her, way more mature than her age would let it on. "So eonni" she started, "tell us what happened. You sounded so upset in the phone, I was seriously worried about your wellbeing.”

Junhee had tears in her eyes. “You’re such a good dongsaeng, Jungeun-ah. I don’t even deserve your kindness.”

Kyungsoon rolled her eyes. “Spill the beans, eonni.”

Junhee sighed. “I made some tea for Yixing the other day. It was… rather special, but he didn’t have time, he had an emergency call, so he couldn’t drink it. And he didn’t come to the café ever since, and I don’t know what to do. I’m such a failure. He must have heard everything the other day and now he’s disgusted with me, and I will never see him again, and my life is over!”

Jungeun and Kyungsoon looked each other above the now weeping Junhee. Jungeun threw in a meaningful glare, to which Kyungsoon answered with a shrug. The they both nodded. “Eonni” Jungeun said in a soft voice,” your life isn’t over yet. You’re nice and clever and beautiful, okay? People absolutely adore you, and you have amazing friends.” She nudged her friend with her arm. “I know that you like to be very independent, and you hate to ask for favors, but we can help you, ‘kay? You just have to ask us. We can always help you, and we are always here for you.”

“Really, eonni,” Kyungsoon hugged her as well. “We are here.”

Junhee sniffed. “Could you… could you guys really help me?”

“Of course, eonni. You just have to ask.”

“Then please… please, help me to get together with Yixing.”

*

The plan was simple. If – _when,_ Kyungsoon corrected – Yixing came back to the teashop again, Junhee should gave him the Love Charm Jungeun made. Jungeun said the optimal condition was if Junhee could make it so both of them were holding the Charm – a little vase with colorful flowers, made from ceramics -, and then everything will just fall in place. Junhee really hoped so. 

The hardest part, of course, was waiting for Yixing to turn up again. Junhee kept the Charm on a leather strap around her neck, to always have it ready, in case Yixing suddenly appeared out of the blue, around the corner, in the small 0-24 store she usually visited, or in the teashop, but of course nothing could have prepared Junhee for the real meeting.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and Junhee was taking care of her nephew – well, her older brother and his wife deserved a weekend just for the two of them, Junhee knew that, and Minseon was more than capable to manage the teashop on her own, so Junhee offered herself as a babysitter. She liked little Yoon-oh anyways, people said he resembled her. On that particular day, she took her 6 years old nephew to the park nearby the teashop, he one that got a new, exciting playground that her keen playground-fanatic nephew has never been to. She brought a book along, and while Yoon-oh made new friends, she was reading.

"Auntie, auntie" Yoon-oh ran towards her, a few kids after him. "Look, I have friends. This is Taeyongie, and this is Youngho, but he wants to be called Johnny, because he is from Chicago, and this one is Taeil, and that's Dongyoungie. And look, we found a flower!"

“It’s very pretty, love.” Junhee smiled at the kids, who were staring at her I awe.

“Yoon-oh said you are very good with flowers, auntie” one of the kids, Taeyong if Junhee remembered correctly, “what is this flower good for?”

“This is a chamomile” Junhee explained. “It’s a very useful herb, and you can find it pretty often. You can make potions and teas and soaps and all kind of stuff form it. It’s mostly used for help you to fall asleep, and to sooth your tummy ache, but Healers use it for many other things, too.”

The children nodded in unison. “Auntie, me and Taeilie hyung are Potions Masters too. Can you teach us something? Like… can this flower be used for a love potion?”

“Oh, Spirits, Dongyoung, you and your love potions!” One of the children exclaimed, but Junhee just laughed.

“Yes, you can, but you have to mix it with other flowers to enhance the effects.”

Dongyoung shouted in victory, and then the children rushed away, probably to collect more flowers. All of them, except Yoon-oh.”

“Auntie, I meant to ask earlier, but what is your necklace? It looks weird.”

“Oh, this?” Junhee looked down at the small vase she got from Jungeun. “It’s a charm.”

“Can I touch it?”

“No, darling, sorry. You mustn’t. But I can take it off, if you want to look at it closer.”

Yoon-oh nodded, and Junhee placed the necklace on her palm. Yoon-oh looked really close, and smiled a little. “They are like the flowers you use for making tea!”

“Ye- “

Suddenly they felt a push, as Yoon-oh’s newfound friends arrived back. The little boy fell forward, and slid down on the bench, face in the dirt. Junhee reached out to stop him from hurting himself, but that resulted in dropping the charm.

Then there was a crack.

Yoon-oh quickly got up, and looked at Junhee. “Oh, no, auntie, your necklace!”

On one hand, Junhee was incredibly relieved that the loud noise wasn’t a bone breaking in her nephew’s body. It’s true he had a nasty bruise on his nose, which was bleeding by the way, and she was like 200% sure that the moving tooth that wasn’t willing to come out is somewhere in the dirt beneath them, but Yoon-oh seemed feeling alright, so she let out the air she kept in. On the other hand, of course, there goes her chance with Yixing. Again.

“Miss Junhee?”

Of course. Why not. What did she do so the Spirits punish her like this?

“Ah, Healer Yixing. What brings you here?”

Yixing smiled – ah, his _dimples_ -, and held up the little boy’s hand he was accompanying. “This is Sicheng, he’s one of my little patients. He broke his arm a few weeks ago, and today morning was a check-in. I offered to take care of him while his parents are working today, and since this park is close to the hospital… Buddy, this is Miss Junhee. She made the yummy tea you drank last week.”

“Hello” Junhee smiled at the child, and he got a shy wave back. Yixing smiled, and continued. “Aaand I want to apologize. it looks like I stepped on your charm. It seems broken.”

Junhee sighed. “It’s alright. It’s not like it matters anymore.”

“Let me buy you another…?”

“No, no, it’s alright. I don’t think it worked anyways.”

“And what are you yourself doing here? You seem to have a large number of kids around you.”

“Oh, this is my nephew, Yoon-oh, and his newly made friends.”

The children greeted him in unison, with varied enthusiasm. Then Taeyong stepped forward, to Sicheng. “Do you want to play with us?”

The little boy shyly nodded, and the boys already pulled him to the playground. Of course, only after Yoon-oh got a treatment from a professional Healer.

*

“I tell you, Jungda, it was less disastrous then last time, but…” Junhee made a screeching sound.

“Eonni, shut it. This is my sound to make. Also, Kyungsoon is still there to help you out. If you ask her nicely. You know, since she actually likes you…”

*

“You know that the problem is real when Jungda is the voice of sense,” Kyungsoon muttered, as she was looking through the pages of her Grimoire. Jungeun tutted disapprovingly.

“She’s very nice, Kyungie. Maybe a bit intense, and very perverted, but I like her.”

“Should I be worried? You know, since you like her…”

Her girlfriend just rolled her eyes. “Did you find anything to help Junhee?”

“Maybe.”

*

“Okay, so all you have to do is read this spell out loud, and then burn it with a pomegranate scented candle.” Kyungsoon instructed Junhee, as she handed over the small bit of paper. “Be careful. Also, if you want, drinking pomegranate tea after might strengthen the spell.”

“Pomegranate is good for wishes and luck.” Junhee mumbled.

“I think at the moment _luck_ is exactly what you need.”

*

Junhee did everything as Kyungsoon said, she even threw in a few fresh seeds to strengthen the spell more. She read out loud the words, they were in an Old Language, probably Gaelic, knowing Kyungsoon. Well, it certainly wasn’t ancient Greek, otherwise Junhee would’ve understand. Luckily for her, the pronunciation was written there too. The Spirits bless Kyungsoon.

The very next day Junhee did the ritual, she had a run in for a few things to her shop, since Jungda and Minseon offered to take care of the shop while she’s out there being busy. And if she’s doing errands anyways, she could get a bucket of paint, the employee’s bathroom’s walls have too many handprints on them. Junhee almost retorted that if they wouldn’t do nasty things there all the time, the walls would be clean, but she just nodded and went to do her stuff.

Of course, it would have been too simple. For things to go her way. It happened just after she finished with everything, she was quite proud of herself to get things done so quickly, so she thought she deserved a nice lunch. She stepped down to the pedestrian crossing, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

“Miss Junhee!” she heard, and Yixing appeared before her, worried expression on his – in Junhee’s humble opinion – beautiful face. “To the Spirits, are you okay?”

“Oh? Oh, yeah, I’m just- ow!”

Now, Junhee was proud to say, she wasn’t _that_ clumsy of a person. Maybe she dropped things like it was required from time to time, and sometimes when she wasn’t paying attention, she faceplanted into things. Like the ground. But it was normal, who didn’t do things like that? But in this sacred moment, sitting on the cold hard ground with the love of her life squatting in front of her, and the moment she tried to stand on her leg – with Yixing’s chivalrous help -, she couldn’t. 

“You don’t seem like you are okay, you can’t even stand on your feet. Look at it, it’s even- To the Spirits, Miss Junhee! Your ankle! That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital.” With that, Yixing snatched Junhee in his arms, and carried her to his car, which – conveniently – he parked just across the street, and drove to the hospital he worked at.

Junhee was positive she would be abandoned shortly at the ER, but she was pleasantly surprised when Yixing brought him to an empty room, and started treating her. 

“Ow!” Junhee almost kicked her crush away, when he touched her very swollen and very purple ankle. If only it didn’t hurt that much. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Junhee, but I have to make sure you didn’t break any bones. If I touch you here” he moved his delicate hand upper on her calf “does it still hurt?”

“No.” Junhee didn’t felt the need to mention the fact that she wouldn’t mind touching her there – and even more up - either.

“And here?” Yixing massaged the sides of her foot. Junhee shook her head. 

“Good it doesn’t seem like you broke it. It’s most probably only a sprain, but I’d like to have your ankle X-rayed, just to make sure.”

Junhee nodded. Yixing stepped out of the room - taking all of Junhee’s stuff with him, which he heroically carried with Junhee here – and returned after a few moments with a wheelchair. “Hop in, Miss Junhee” Yixing smiled gently. Despite his words, he helped Junhee in the wheelchair, and pushed her out the door. “I managed to get the technician to have you X-rayed now.”

“Healer Yixing… isn’t this your day off?” Junhee asked shyly. 

“It’s okay, Miss Junhee” Yixing said. “Your well-being is more important.”

Junhee couldn’t say anything to that. Yixing took her to the base floor, immediately to the X-ray room. He even helped her up the bed, and watched the process as well.

He got the results, and took Junhee to his own office.

“You… didn’t drop by recently.”

Yixing didn’t answer, just fumbled with some stuff, until he took out a few rolls of bandages with cute prints on them.

“I… didn’t want to make you uncomfortable… after what your friends said…” Yixing toyed with the bandages a bit. “Choose a print, Miss Junhee.”

Junhee poked at a purple one with small black butterflies on it, and tried very hard not to cry. Yixing kneeled down in front of her, and started wrapping the bandage around her ankle. His whole demeanor was gentle, but his hands worked firmly. He looked up at her, and noticed the unwanted tears. He reached to the woman’s face, wiping them tenderly.

“Don’t cry, Miss Junhee. I don’t want to see you crying.”

“I’m sorry.” Junhee sniffed, endlessly trying to fight the tears.

“Does your feet hurt very much?”

Junhee shook her head. “I’m so stupid. I’m sorry.”

Yixing finished treating Junhee, fastened the bandage, and looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He took her face in his hand, gently caressing it with his thumbs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Miss Junhee. You did nothing wrong, so please, stop apologizing. If anyone has to apologize for something, it’s me.” Yixing looked in Junhee’s eye. He smiled at him, with a careful, sad smile, and Junhee’s heart just broke even more. “You know, it’s not that I don’t like you. I like, you, and I like you very much. You’re adorable, beautiful, and sometimes even funny. You’re very caring to your friends and very polite and friendly to everyone in your shop. Your smile is the most stunning thing in the universe. I used to visit your café every day, because you could make my day, just by greeting me cheerfully, and when you smiled at me I felt the sun shining at me even in the coldest winter night. You are a gorgeous woman Kim Junhee. And I like you very much. But please understand, my job is demanding. I treat the most important people, the little ones, and some of them can’t even talk. They just cry, and move around, or they don’t which is even more scary. I have to be available 24/7, on weekdays, on weekends, on holidays, always. They are my priority, I chose it to be that way. I can’t always be with you, when you want it, when _I_ want it, because here are these little lives, so fragile and so precious, and they are my responsibility. I like you very much, but this whole baggage that comes with me, if I date someone, that someone has to accept it. Because I will have to run away from dates, meetings, dinners, and if you can’t handle it, then it’s better if we don’t even try. I like you, Kim Junhee. I like you. Very much. And this is why I stayed away. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The sincerity in Yixing’s eyes turned Junhee speechless. He knew Yixing was dedicated to his work – a bit of a maniac, really, and he never lied to her about that. She also knew that he was the head of the department – one of his fellow Healers let it slip, or so Jungda told her -, and that he was a freaking good Healer. But she never imagined he would be this passionate, and this sweet about it. Sure, it still hurt Junhee to not see Yixing for weeks – but she imagined not seeing him ever again would be more painful than being second to his position. Healers were naturally more gifted, and there were few of them, Junhee understood this. And she felt like she could live with that.

She took his hands in hers, as she looked deep in his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

“I want to try.”

 

_~One and a half year later~_

 

“To the Spirits, eonni” Jungda groaned. “You are beautiful, Yixing will be smitten, can we finally _go_? Literally everyone is waiting for you.”

“Hush, Jungda, or I will get Minseon to make you leave the room.” Junhee ordered. “Do I look okay?”

“You are very gorgeous, eonni,” Jungeun reassured her for the umpteenth time. “But seriously, it’s time. Your husband-to-be will think you changed your mind. We don’t want that, do we?”

Junhee shook her head. She huffed. “Let’s do this!”

The small group left the room, attempting to guide Junhee to the entrance of the ceremony hall. It was successful, up until the bride heard something that made them stop.

“What do you mean you didn’t give me a love spell?” she demanded the answer form an unfazed Kyungsoon. “What was it then what you gave to me?”

“Luck spell” Kyungsoon answered simply. “To give you a chance to properly confess.”

“I BROKE MY LEG BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SPELL?”

“Wow, Bridezilla much. And don’t exaggerate, you merely pulled a few muscles. Plus, it worked, you got together with Mr Dreamy, didn’t you? So, a thank you would be nice.”

“I hate you.”

This was the time Jungeun saw fit to intervene. “Now, now, eonni. Let’s get you to Hubby, and after the ceremony you and Kyungsoon can talk by a nice cup of that tea you make everyone drink at the reception. Maybe about how you won’t kill her tonight, hm?”

Junhee glared at the both of them, but she turned around to go on. “It’s a very popular tea, and it’s Yixing’s-“

“Yixing’s favorite tea” Jungda chirped helpfully. “We know.”

When the team lined up in front of the grand double door, Minseon leaned to her girlfriend.

“Hey, which is Yixing’s favorite tea?”

Jungda grinned at her.

“It’s Summer Love Tea, eonni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Li Tieguai is a Chinese health deity, he is part of the Taoist pantheon, he is known for helping those ones in need. The hospital Yixing works at is dedicated to him.  
> (also, fun story: I plotted the whole story, in advance. A few weeks after detailing every bigger point, I did The thing. I wanted to cross the street (much like Junhee), and I pulled a muscle. But sadly, there were no Yixings around. Anyways the universe is a strange thing ^.^)


End file.
